The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for a drawer or the like.
Pull-out guide assemblies which comprise at each side of a drawer a supporting rail on the side of the body of an article of furniture, a center rail and a pull-out rail fastened to the drawer provide the advantage that the drawer can be fully extracted from the body of the article of furniture so that objects stored in the rear region of the drawer are more easily accessible. Such pull-out guide assemblies also frequently are used for suspended file arrangements. The three rails at each drawer side are provided with stop members which should prevent unintended extraction of the center rail from the supporting rail and of the pull-out rail from the center rail, which could cause the drawer to fall to the floor.
Published Austrian patent application No. A 2237/84 relates to this problem which occurs when the pull-out rail is in its fully extracted position. This problem is particularly caused by the fact that, when the article of furniture is being assembled, the pull-out rail is first fastened to the drawer and then together with the drawer is pivoted in a vertical plane to be engaged in the center rail. This engaging of the pull-out rail must obviously not be prevented by the stop member. Consequently, the stop member must be relatively small, and as a result the stop member at the pull-out rail may easily overrun a runner roller of the center rail when the drawer is too roughly extracted from the article of furniture. The above mentioned published application suggested for this purpose a locking member which is fittable onto the pull-out rail. It is a disadvantage of this construction that a separate part is required with respect to the pull-out guide assembly. Such part has to be mounted at the center rail when the pull-out rail has been engaged in the center rail. Disengaging of the pull-out rail and thus of the drawer is only possible after removal of such part. Handling of such part is complicated, and it is easily lost. In industry and commerce, storing of a separate part is always connected with increased expenditure and work.